


Burn

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>"I'm busy," Draco told him, not looking up from his parchments.</p><p>"So you said," Teddy answered.  He slipped his hand around and loosened Draco's tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

The lad's fingers trailed along the back of Draco's neck sending torrents of shivers, which he fought, along his skin.

"I'm busy," Draco told him, not looking up from his parchments.

"So you said," Teddy answered. He slipped his hand around and loosened Draco's tie. He unbuttoned his shirt.

"She's just down the hall," Draco snapped.

Teddy spoke against his earlobe, his hand descending down Draco's body, "So I won't ride your cock this time." He fumbled with Draco's belt.

Draco closed his eyes and leaned his head back into his desk chair. He snapped his fingers, and the lights dimmed. "Hurry it up, will you?"

Teddy dipped his hand into Draco's pants, found his raging cock, squeezed it. Draco opened his knees.

"You'll take it slow," Teddy told him. "She'll have every opportunity to find you like this." His thumb dug into the slit in cruel massaging circles. "And you'll bloody _love it_."

Draco opened his eyes and stared at his office door, left ajar. The minutes pendulumed away on the grandfather clock. Teddy's hand milked him, the boy's breath hot against his neck, his tongue peeking out here and there against the late day scruff.

Draco watched the door through hooded eyes, his heart thudding louder than his conscience. He gripped the arms of his chair until his knuckles went white. And he burned.


End file.
